The present invention relates generally to an improved system for stabilizing retaining wall structures, and particularly retaining wall structures which comprise a plurality of individual blocks stacked in an array of superimposed rows. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved connector devices which provide and facilitate attachment between selected individual blocks and a remotely positioned stable anchoring assembly. By way of explanation, the stable anchoring assembly may typically be in the form of a geogrid, mesh, deadman, or the like, with the anchoring assembly normally being disposed in on-site soils which typically contain corrosion inducing salts and the like.
Retaining walls are in general use for a wide variety of applications, including virtually any application where it is necessary to hold or retain earth to prevent erosion or undesired washing of a sloped surface or for general landscaping purposes. Examples of such applications further include retaining walls designed for configuring contours for various landscaping projects, as well as those for protecting surfaces of roadways, walkways, or the like from eroded soil and earth. Because of their physical structure and for protection of the wall from excessive hydrostatic pressures, the wall is normally separated from on-site soils by a buffer zone of clean granular backfill, such as, for example, crushed rock, binder rock, or the like. Such buffer zones assist in drainage, while at the same time assist in reducing hydrostatic pressure against the wall.
In order to achieve proper stabilization of the erected retaining wall, a geogrid, deadman, wire mesh system, or other anchoring means buried remotely from the retaining wall and disposed within the on-site soil is utilized to positionably stabilize, hold, or otherwise restrain individual blocks or groups of blocks forming the array against movement or motion. Selected blocks comprising the wall are coupled to the anchoring means. Various forms of coupling means have been utilized in the past, they have typically been designed to be captured within the block structure, and thereafter fixed directly to the anchoring means. Little, if any, length adjustment has been possible in the coupling means, thereby making the interconnection less than convenient. As such, the ultimate interconnecting operation can be time consuming due to the necessity of configuring coupling means to fit the block wall. Also in those coupling devices which are permanently fixed to the block, pallet stacking densities of blocks to be shipped may be reduced.
The present invention facilitates the interconnection process by utilizing a coupling means which includes a standard keeper frame together with elongated couplers of adjustable or assorted lengths. Individual blocks comprising the retaining wall structure are provided with a hollow core along with one or more retainer detents across and through an upper edge of the block surfaces to the inner wall of the core. This arrangement makes it possible to utilize standard block making equipment to create a single block structure which may be tightly palletized as any standard block design, with the block having a structure which facilitates secure attachment of the coupling means to individual blocks, with the coupling means being, in turn, produced conveniently in selective and appropriate lengths for ready attachment or fastening to the stable anchoring assembly. The configuration of the interconnect on the block structure is such that conventional and standard block-making equipment systems and processes may be utilized.
In accordance with the present invention, a coupling means for securing individual blocks in a retaining wall to a stable remote anchoring assembly. The coupling means includes a keeper device with an elongated transversely extending fastener means secured to the keeper frame, and with the opposed end being linked to the anchoring assembly. The individual blocks are hollow core structures having retainer detents extending inwardly from a top edge surface of the block, with the detents extending through the thickness of the walls in which they are formed. The retainer detents may be formed in the rear wall of a given block, an alternative may be formed inwardly from the top edge of the side walls. When formed in the rear wall, the retainer detents extend inwardly from the top edge of the rear of the block. The retainer detents extend downwardly into the web to an arcuate base pod at the top edge of the rear of the block to a point generally midway between the upper and lower edges of the block. When formed in the side walls, corresponding or aligned retainer detents are formed in parallel relationship inwardly from the top edge, and may, in these situations, conveniently extend inwardly a modest distance sufficient for retention purposes. In certain unusual retaining wall structures, the keeper frames and assemblies are designed to receive and retain the elongated fastener, with the next-adjacent superimposed row of blocks serving to further retain the keeper assemblies and elongated fasteners. The keeper frame is sized for retention within the block core, while various lengths of fasteners are provided to achieve and facilitate the interconnection between individual blocks and the stable anchoring assembly. The fasteners are preferably length adjustable in order to facilitate or accommodate taut or tight interconnects.
In this fashion, a stabilized retaining wall is formed with a universal coupler means being provided, the coupling means employing a keeper frame along with anchors and elongated couplers of a variety of lengths, preferably adjustable to join the stable anchoring assembly.
In an alternative arrangement, a supplemental anchoring or stabilizing xe2x80x9cladderxe2x80x9d may be provided on the fastener means by attaching a number of spaced-apart parallelly arranged support rods, each being secured along an axis disposed generally at right angles to the axis of the elongated fastener means.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved interconnection between individual blocks in a retaining wall structure and a remotely positioned or disposed stable anchoring assembly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved interconnection system for use in joining individual blocks of a retaining wall to a remotely positioned stable anchoring assembly such as, for example, a geogrid, wire mesh, or dead-man.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.